Ginnys dream
by fodmonkey
Summary: Harry is Ginnys night in armour but will he really come to her resure when she needs him most?
1. Default Chapter

Ginny's Dream  
  
  
  
This is my first published story pleaz R/R!!  
  
  
  
: Ginny had a hard day. Three tests and double potions, Ron hadn't exactly made Snape fond of the Weaslys. Ginny snuggled up into the big green armchair. It was old but had a charm spell on it that made it change into whatever made you the most comfortable. Ginny pulled the thick book into her eyeshot. She was on the 5th chapter but it didn't help her find out what they meant. The blazing fire made Ginny's eyes feel heavy, the chair changed into a long leather sofa still in the worn green. She snuggled down into the couch. As she drifted into a deep sleep the book fell to the floor, sending an eternal echo into her room. The dream started where she left off the night before. The temped water of the Pacific Ocean lapped up onto the shore. Ginny snuggled down into his shoulder Harry's arm made its way round her shoulder. He was wearing a crush cotton shirt and brown trousers that were partly wet because of the water fight they had the night before. Harry moved his fingers on to her chin and kissed her attentively, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the smooth feeling of him next to her. He took her hand and broke the kiss; Ginny looked at him he looked so peaceful and at ease, not like he was everywhere else. Ginny had noticed the way the frown creases were never gone from his face, even when he smiled, which was occasional and half hearted. "He hadn't been quite the same since Hermionie had been murdered by Voldermort" Ginny thought. She took his hand and they made their way up the beach to the hut. The temporary home was made of bamboo and dried leaves, it was placed just off the beach where the tied couldn't get it. Ginny remembered the picture on the glass table of her and Harry, she was on his back and he was happy, they both were. Harry was beaconing her towards the stairs. She followed and he led her to the bedroom. Ginny was all to happy to do so. She lay on the bed he lay on top of her, his hand wrapped around her neck and the other on her waist. She had memories of doing this before. She leaned in and kissed him. She stopped and looked deep into his eyes and saw the true Harry. She carried on kissing him and then unwillingly she woke.  
  
O.k.? First chapter done! Next one soon. 


	2. Hopeful

Sorry the first chapter was so short. Pleaz R/R  
  
  
  
Note: Hermione the ghost lives within the Hogwart grounds, as she was happy there.  
  
Ginny grabbed her Herbology books and went to class. Ms Sprout was going on about a plant called the Mintoas it was a beautiful pink plant but if you got pricked you would immediately be in a coma. Ginny wasn't paying any attention and got twenty points off Gryffindor and a detention at nine o'clock. Ginny was deadly hungry and lunch was her savour. It was the same as usual Harry, Ron and Lavender were sitting together with Hermione floating above them. They were talking about Slytherin and taunting them. Ginny usually saw Harry staring at his new fascination it was the same with Cho, Lavender and a girl in Hufflepuff Ginny didn't know but today he was staring at her. They made eye contact for a few seconds, Ginny wasn't sure if her was actually looking at her. She turned around but all she saw was a row of Ravenclaw backs.  
  
"He was he, is staring at me" thought Ginny  
  
She looked at him again and he was still staring at her Ginny was starting to see the true Harry Potter the one she loved but it was all to unreal and beautiful, and obviously Ron had to ruin it. He dug his elbow into Harry's side trying to get his attention. Lunch passed all to soon for Ginny as she went to DADA.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry caught sight of her and he couldn't bring himself to look away. She didn't look back Harry felt his heart dip inside.  
  
"What's Ginny doing?" he thought to himself. Lunch finished and he made his way to the potions class. Hermione called to him.  
  
"Harry wait"  
  
"Yeah what is it?"  
  
"I saw you"  
  
" Saw me what?" questioned Harry knowing exactly what she meant.  
  
" You were staring at her for ages today"  
  
"Well she didn't notice did she?"  
  
"Yeah, God you're slow, she was staring at you"  
  
" Really! Do you think I should ask her to the dance on Friday?"  
  
"You should ask Ron first"  
  
"Why does he fancie her as well?"  
  
"WHAT? His own sister? Don't be stupid Harry."  
  
" Yeah your right, Wait, I don't fancie Ginny, I was staring at her friend you know Eve the one with the flowing Blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Merlin she's hot!"  
  
"But I thought you were staring at Ginny"  
  
"For a while I was, you see I need her to ask Eve for me cause you've seen me around girls I get all stupid and mute and its really embarrassing and then they only go out with me cause well. you know.I don't mean to boast..I'm famous." Harry stumbled into the class and Hermione went off.  
  
"Late again Potter. That'll be thirty points off. Hopefully that will teach you to be late for potions two days in a row."  
  
"Snape is in a happy mood," thought Harry. He smiled at Ron and Lavender who were holding hands under the table. Hermiones murder hit Ron pretty hard and Lavender was always there for him so they started dating.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny's classes were finished early and she sat in the Gryffindor reading her book on dreams.  
  
* ~ *  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dreams are a way of showing our true feeling without the treat of love or hate in the real world. Dreams are our subconscious minds telling us how we really feel. Although dreams can be obvious about what they mean they can be masking the true meaning.  
  
* ~ *  
  
A loud bang stopped her from reading any further. It was Lavender and Ron who came in holding hands and Harry followed afterwards. The couple went up to Lavenders room kissing. The thought of what Ron was about to do made Ginny shudder. Harry turned towards her and smiled. He started to walk towards her. 


	3. Lost

Hey! The next chapter is a bit long, but I hope u enjoy it (  
  
  
  
It was Lavender, Ron and Harry. (Lavender was a substitute to Hermione but Ron grew to like her and they are now dating). They came in holding hands and laughing and went straight to Lavenders room. The thought of what her brother was about to do made Ginny shudder. Harry turned towards Ginny and smiled. He noticed she was alone and took his chance. In an effort not to be interrogated by Harry on the book she shoved it under her chair, she felt her face starting to go red. Harry sat down.  
  
" Oh my God, Oh my God, he's sitting next to me right next to me, deep breath be cool" Ginny thought in a hope to kill the blush. Harry sat on the chair next to her and smiled at her again.  
  
"What you reading?" Harry said this in a "boy next door voice" which didn't help Ginny cover the blush.  
  
"Um. a book" she really didn't want to tell him what about.  
  
"Right eh stupid question, huh, I need to ask you something" Ginny suddenly looked willing to help and leaned in closer to Harry so she could feel his breath on her arm, it sent Goosebumps up her whole body.  
  
"Um you know Eve right?"  
  
"Yeah she cool, why?"  
  
" Well I have a bit of a crush" this time Harrys face went a deep scarlet. Ginny caught on.  
  
"You like Eve" Ginny was now staring at her lap in a disappointed fashion. Harry caught this and didn't want to hurt her too much.  
  
"Well. yeah I like Eve" Ginny didn't look up, she suddenly came over all dizzy and lightheaded, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. She closed her eyes and hit the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was walking with Ron and Lavender. They couldn't keep their hands off each other.  
  
"Its really sweet you and Lavender together" It passed unnoticed as did the last five comments Harry said. Nearly headless Nick floated pass and shook his head in a joking manner, Harry smiled at him. They walked into the Gryffindor common room. Harry noticed Ginny sitting reading and when she noticed Harry she shoved it under her chair. Ron and lavender shoved Harry out of the way he heard Ginny shudder and he turned to smile at her and walked towards the chair next to her and sat down casually.  
  
"What you reading?" Harry asked, "STUPID boy I'm the one who lived but I can't tell when to stop being nosey!!" Harry smacked his forehead mentally  
  
"Um.a book" "Ok Harry get the hint and drop the subject"  
  
"Right eh stupid question, huh, I need to ask you something" Harry noticed Ginny had just perked up and looked willing to help he felt bad about dong it especially to Ginny, she had had a crush on him since day one but he really likes Eve.  
  
"You know Eve right?"  
  
"Yeah she's cool, why?"  
  
"Well I have a bit of a crush" Ginny's face lost its entire colour and she sat still Harry didn't want to break the silence.  
  
"You like Eve" Ginny was now staring at her lap. Harry came over with a wave of sympathy for her. He wanted to reach out and comfort her but felt he couldn't, he couldn't give her the wrong idea.  
  
"Well. yeah I like Eve" Ginny didn't look up. Harry felt nothing but guilt now he should have asked Lavender or Herm to do it for him not Ginny for all people!! Again he slapped his forehead mentally. Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Harry couldn't hear her. He saw her body go limp and it fell to the floor.  
  
DUM DUM DUM!!! What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out. Pleaz R/R. 


	4. Eve

Wey Hey I finally got round to writing more and I should start to update it sooner now.  
  
Pwease review (!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
: Ginny fell to the floor:  
  
Harry sat gob smacked for a few moments.  
  
"Ginny!" he said in an concerned whisper.  
  
"Ron get down here NOW!" Harry yelled up the stairs he moved closer to the still body and placed her head on his lap and checked she was breathing. He let out a great sigh of relief she was. Ron stumbled down the stairs fumbling with his trousers, with Lavender behind laughing not realizing the urgency.  
  
" Jesus Ginny I thought you had better taste in men!" lavender burst into fits of giggles.  
  
"Shut up Lavender this is serious!"  
  
" Har, Harry whats happened?" she stuttered  
  
" I was asking her to ask eve out for me and she well collapsed!"  
  
" Oh Merlin!" Ron rushed over. " Fuck sake Harry you always knew she had a thing for you! Come on lets get her to the infirmary."  
  
Harry picked up Ginny and made for the Pomfreys Lab he had spent so much time in the year before.  
  
" Oh dear what's happened now?" Pomfery questioned as soon as the four entered. Harry in front with Ginny in his arms closely followed by Ron and Lavender  
  
"She collapsed!"  
  
" I can clearly see that Mr Potter" Pomfrey snapped " its not that confounded diary again is it? I really don't wan t a repeat of that year!"  
  
" No nothing like that we were talking and she started to look pale and dizzy then she just fell to the floor!"  
  
" Well where else would she fall?" Lavender cuddled Ron she could tell he was a little upset.  
  
" No now Ron no need to be rude I'm sure..."  
  
Ginny lay still in the bed Harry had placed her in.  
  
She pushed Harry off her and sat up wrapping the satin sheet round herself for cover turning her back on her partner.  
  
" It was soo obvious how could I not notice it! Huh stupid, stupid Ginny!" she slapped her forehead.  
  
" Ginny wh, what's wrong?" Asked her oblivious lover.  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
" Did I do something? Did I hurt you?"  
  
He got a blank look but no answer.  
  
" Ginny you've never complained before!"  
  
She started to move around the room with the sheet being used as a sarong. She found her nightgown and pulled in on over her head dropping the sheet onto the bed. Then she left, quickly. She made her way through the hut into the beach tears rippling down her face. Her red hair blew off her shoulder sending a shiver down her spine. She walked down the sea shore in the middle of the night alone in Harrys excuse for a dressing gown.  
  
" Huh Harry bought me this!" angry thoughts ran through her head. She wanted to get rid of everything he had given her it was so wrong she was so blind. She slowed down and fell to her knees letting the cold ocean wet the tip of her dress. She held her face in her hands and wept. She was alone, unloved, scared and cold and all because of Eve. She cried even harder she liked Eve! Eve was her friend she stood up for Ginny when people taunted her when the laughed. How could eve do this? Why did she do this?  
  
" Ginny! Ginny!" a distant voice called her name. She turned and saw Harry speeding along the waterfront straight towards her.  
  
" go away" she mumbled. She got to her feet cold from the ocean and started to run as fast as she could she didn't want to see him! She didn't want to know him! Why had he done this? She stumbled and fell. Harry was beside her in a flash.  
  
" Ginny! Oh Ginny darling what's wrong?"  
  
She didn't speak she just lay limp in his arms to tired to move to struggle to even think about objecting. He brushed his had over her hair and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
" Shhhh now its okay every things alright. I'm here Ginny I'm here." He soothed her head was screaming:  
  
" how the hell can you just there and say that? You Pig!!!" Ginny said nothing.  
  
He picked her up and walked slowly back to the hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
okay 4th chappy done and dusted!  
  
Short I know but I'm just getting started again. See that button down there the one that says Go well press it and you will go wherever my heart desires to review mwhahahahahahahahahahaha. Love ya! 


	5. dreams

Right next chappy ready ta 2 every1 who reviewed thanks alot! So here goes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He picked her up and walked slowly back to the hut.  
  
They were steadily making their way across the moon-streaked beach when Harry put Ginny down. He knelt down beside the exhausted body lifting her head so they had perfect eye contact. Tears ran down her face she didn't want to go with him but she couldn't stop it. He looked deep into her eyes the only imperfection of her body: the opening into her soul. They stayed like that for a few moments then Harry brought a cloth to her mouth and softly kissed her brow whispering  
  
" I will always hold a special part of my heart for you. I'm sorry."  
  
Everything went blurred and Ginny fell unconscious  
  
" Well what's wrong with her?" Ron said agitated he had, with Harry and Hermionie, stayed with Ginny all night even though they had classes the next day. Pomfrey had done loads of tests on her sleeping dreamlike body. Ron has sat watching his little sister having blood taken, potions poured down her throat and various spells done to her. After a night of close observation they couldn't find anything wrong with her apart form a small bruise above her right temple from the fall. The infirmary door creaked open no one around the young girls bed looked up too concerned with her. Dumbledore put a soft hand on Rons' shoulder Ron looked up tears nearly over powering his will not to cry. Dumbledore went to talk to Pomfrey who was checking the potions to see if she had missed anyone out.  
  
" How is she?" Pomfrey looked up.  
  
" I don't know Albus she seems fine in a dream I suppose but I have no information I have done all of my tests! I fear we may loose her. The only tests left are the dark ones" Pomfreys eyes drifted over to a dark unlit shelf where various dark and misty potions lay in bottles with large warnings over the front of the bottles.  
  
" But since Lillys' and James' deaths I haven't had to use then and after the incident two years ago I am not to sure I want to use them ever again."  
  
" Two years ago, hmmm, let me see, ah yes that dear April was quite shocked when the potions was let out..."  
  
" It wasn't let out the fool Melvin dropped it!"  
  
" Ah yes well she was quite shocked when it bit"  
  
" And nearly killed"  
  
" Her dear mother I don't think she liked here much after that being a muggle and all . Why was she in here anyway?"  
  
" A tour to show April was safe!. Albus don't let me get off track. Well I don't quite no what's wrong and I don't think the potions" he eyes drifted back over to the shelf " have calmed down enough yet"  
  
" Pomfrey when you are ready we will continue trying save this little girls life and if you cant work it out we shall have to call in the ministry" He turned and started to walk away. He knew that Pomfrey was determined to cure all her patience without the help of the ministry he was just waiting for her to react to the comment.  
  
" Yes Albus you are right I will get the poitions ready but only the weak ones"  
  
Okay done short yes I no but I'm not sure where this is gonna go so any plot bunnies pwease review an tell me!  
  
Hi to all who review but *sticks tongue out* to all of you who don't *huffs and turns her back towards them* hehehe well check out ODMoNkEy and theoriginalflame oh new writer poorbeastie b kind and fair to all!  
  
Well bye for now! 


	6. truth

" We are ready Albus" said Pomfrey looking very worried  
  
" Shall we begin?"  
  
" Yes, Yes of course"  
  
" Do you think Mr and Mrs Weasly will mind us starting without them?"  
  
" Well if they get here and she's well again I don't think so no"  
  
They made their way to the bed Ginny was in, Ron stood as they passed with a look of urgency on his weary face; he had stayed up all night at her side. Pomfrey looked at Albus again for certainty he nodded and she continued. She went over to the shelf and picked out a small pear shaped bottle that that something of a very rich dark purple colour swirling inside it as she picked it up nothing happened. However a shrieking noise came from another bottle very loudly which made Pomfrey jump and shake the bottle in her hand in turn this made an evil/sinister face appear on the bottle side and start shouting at her.  
  
" DO YOU KNOW I GET MOTION SICKNESS?? NO WELL I DO AND I THINK I MIGHT BE SICK" The face (and potion) started to turn green and the face looked very ill and with no warning the cork sprouted up and started spewing out a horrible chunky liquid right onto Pomfreys hand who by now after getting shouted at rather rudely had had enough.  
  
"RIGHT!! You will kindly " she stopped and looked for the face on the bottle it turned to look at her cocking one eyebrow " stop doing that right now or you will be poured down the drain!" The bottle got the message straight away and stopped. Pomfrey picked up the cork and placed it back into its bottle. The face stuck its tongue out at her. She sighed very heavily and started for Ginnys' bed. The crowd that gathered round the sleeping girls bed moved out of Pomfreys' way watching her every move. She placed the bottle on the bedside table and sat Ginnys' limp body up. The bottle unhelpfully screwed its cork in tighter realizing Madam Pomfreys intentions. She picked up the red bottle and started trying to unscrew it with no luck.  
  
" No see hear you nasty piece of work you let me open you right this minute or I'll, I'LL." "OR YOU'LL WHAT YOU OLD BAG!! P.P.POUR ME DOWN THE SINK OH NO NOT THE SINK WELL I'M REALLY SCARED! YOU CANT EVEN HEAL ANYMORE ISNT IT APPARENT HER CONDIDTION?? WELL MAYBE NOT TO YOU BUT SHES UNDER THE CONTROL OF AN OLD SPELL ETERNUS LETHARGUS YOU STUPID OLD-"  
  
" Why thank you! You have been of very large amount of help to me." Pomfrey turned her attention from the now pale yellow liquid in the bottle whirling round in her hand to the headmaster. " It is as I had expected I am very afraid Ginny may never wake up" she exhaled loudly and turned to look at Ron who's face was now turning from a pale sheet like colour to a sickly yellow.  
  
" What do you.mean may never wake up?"  
  
" Exactly as I said she may never wake up from this sleep. She's under the, as the bottle told us, Eternus Lethargus which is a deadly spell where the patient-in this case Ginny- goes into a dream like state where she thinks she's in real life and her fantasy's are starting to come true then by one of the people around her betray her until she eventually dies or most likely murdered" Madam looked round the room as faces fell " but.um.that could take years"  
  
" And then once she dies she'll wake up then?"  
  
" No not really, she will die within a few seconds of when she dies in her dream" There was a loud thud as Lavenders body hit the ground closely followed by Rons' thud.  
  
Okay so saddest chappy ever but ah well the story needed it!  
  
Eternus (in Latin) means everlasting and lethargus means sleepily or coma Ah ha did some research on this one! 


	7. sympathy

There was a silence that overcame the onlookers as the news of Ginny's' unavoidable death sunk in

There was a silence that overcame the onlookers as the news of Ginny's' unavoidable death sunk in. Mr and Mrs Weasley had been taken to Dumbledores office for a 'debriefing' as such of the circumstances and what was best to do next. Harry, Ron, Lavender and Hermione looked at the lifeless body. No one had spoken for some time. Hermione took her eyes away from her best friend and glanced down at the two helpless boys, she knew she had to do something, just because she had been killed didn't mean that they could take care of themselves and seeing as though no one else had quite stepped up to her mark, yes Ron was dating Lavender but seriously she knew it was down to her.

'Library now!' And with that Hermione rushed off towards it, taking a short cut through the floor. Ron and Harry jumped to their feet, they knew exactly what she had in mind, they were going to study.

The boys pushed open the heavy doors to find Hermione floating back and forward in front of a group of shelves on medical remedies. When she heard the boys enter she turned around exasperated.

'There isn't anything here with enough information to help us save her!' silver tears tickled down her face.

Ron soothed her as he always had; trying to rest a hand on hers he smiled and she relaxed a little. Harry stormed towards the shelves and started pulling books down in a fit of rage. He knew it was his fault, _he_ was the one she was spoken to when she collapsed, _he_ should have noticed that she was under some sort of spell, _he_ was the boy wonder, it was_ his _fault his best friend's kid sister was stuck in some sort of hell. Then it struck him, he knew how she felt about him and he had done nothing but ask her for advice with girls in the real world. He had betrayed her worst of all the people she knew. He had a sick feeling in his gut. He was going to be the last one to betray her in her dream…he was going to be the one who killed Ginny.

Ginny awoke to the sound of voices. She pulled the sheets off of herself and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, there was laughter coming from the kitchen. She entered and found her best friend sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands and a wide smile on her face. When Hermione noticed Ginny, she placed her cup down and ran towards the girl pulling her into a hug Ginny wasn't expecting.

'Heeelllo! I feel like I haven't seen you guys in ages, when you said you were going on a romantic getaway I didn't realise it was going to be for _weeks_ otherwise I would have kicked up more of a fuss! My god Ginny, you're looking great! All this sand, sea and sex' she mumbled 'must be doing you the world of good!'

'Thanks Herm. You're, you're looking good too' Ginny felt a little unsure of being so complimented so quickly and forced a fake smile. She could smell eggs cooking and as she looked around to the small kitchen she saw Harry trying to cook an omelette, which Ron was making difficult by randomly flicking Harrys' elbow as he poured the mixture, covering the small stove in eggs and milk. Hermione laughed and walked towards the boys, fitting in the scene perfectly as she pecked Ron on the cheek and offered to help clean up the mess.

Ginny watched and felt an uneasy feeling sink into the pit of her stomach. There was something seriously wrong but she didn't know exactly what it was. She was surrounded by the three most important people in her life, people she loved and more importantly people who loved her. Surely life couldn't get any better. Surely nothing could go wrong.

Okay first post in two/three years, let me know what you think!


End file.
